Cinderella Night
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: "-Non è possibile! Sembro davvero una ragazza!-" - KevinxBen  Bevin , Crossdressing!Ben


**Titolo:** Cinderella Night & Omake

**Fandom:** Ben 10

**Ambientato:** durante Ben 10: Alien Force

**Paring:** KevinxBen (Bevin)

**Disclaimer:** Ben 10 appartiene a Man of Action

**Avviso****:** One-Shot - Shounen-Ai (BL)

**Note:** prima Bevin, siate clementi!

- … - Parlato

" … " Pensato

**Summary:** "_Fu una lettera, lasciata incustodita su un tavolo della casa, ad attirare la sua attenzione. E dopo averne letto il contenuto, un diabolico piano prese a formarsi nella sua mente geniale […] -Non è possibile! Sembro davvero una ragazza!-_"

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella Night<strong>

Gwen Tennyson era una ragazza piuttosto paziente, era difficile vederla nervosa, ansiosa o irrequieta. Era un privilegio che spettava solo ai famigliari e agli amici più intimi. Come i suoi genitori, nonno Max, suo cugino Ben e sì anche il loro recente alleato Kevin.

Doveva ammetterlo, si era presa una cotta per il ragazzo appena l'aveva visto, quasi un colpo di fulmine. Era strano cinque anni prima era stata la prima a dubitare di lui, mentre Ben lo aveva seguito senza problemi facendo il grave errore di fidarsi di quel bambino moro con strani poteri. Ora invece si era sentita pronta ad accettarlo senza riserve. Che fosse per via della sua cotta? Molto probabile.

Era sicura di aver visto qualcosa negli occhi di Kevin, che le diceva di essere ricambiata, ma il ragazzo sembrava far fatica ad integrarsi e visto che lei era una persona paziente aveva aspettato.

E aspettato … E aspettato … E aspettato … E aspettato … E aspettato …

Finché anche la sua pazienza finì. Insomma va bene l'essere insicuri, ma c'era un limite a tutto. Si rese conto che più aspettava, più le passava la voglia di aspettare e mano a mano si rese conto che quello che aveva provato per Kevin era solo una cottarella da ragazzina, qualcosa che non sarebbe mai durato nel tempo. Così perse le speranze e smise di aspettare.

Però era curiosa. Non le piaceva vantarsi ma sapeva di essere una ragazza almeno carina, doveva essere in qualche modo desiderabile per i ragazzi, no? Perché allora Kevin non si era fatto avanti per chiederle di uscire? Forse non era il suo tipo, ma quella scintilla che aveva visto nei suoi occhi la prima volta che si erano rivisti non se l'era immaginata. C'era stato qualcosa o qualcuno quella notte che aveva attirato la sua attenzione e se non era lei chi poteva essere?

Così prese ad osservarlo. Il primo campanello dall'allarme le scattò nella testa un giorno mentre lei, Ben e Kevin stavano andando a caccia di DNAlien[1]. Lei era seduta nei sedili posteriori, suo cugino sedeva davanti e Kevin ovviamente guidava. I due stavano discutendo di qualcosa che aveva a che fare con l'ultimo videogioco di Sumo Slammers o roba simile e il moro osmosiano sembrava voltarsi spesso verso Ben mentre gli parlava, forse anche troppo. Anche quando Ben non era voltato verso di lui.

Va bene che stavano conversando ma lui stava anche guidando un'auto, anche se si trovavano su un'infinita strada nel deserto senza l'ombra di vita nel raggio di chilometri. Notò anche che le rare volte che i due entravano in contatto fisico, questo durasse un po' più a lungo del dovuto. Vide anche come ogni volta che Ben sorrideva, un piccolo sorriso compariva anche sul volto sempre imbronciato di Kevin. Ora sapeva benissimo che il sorriso di suo cugino era contagioso ma, come aveva detto prima, c'era un limite a tutto.

Forse tutto quello era dovuto dal fatto che erano in un'accesa discussione, ma la sua teoria fu disfatta quando si rese conto che tutte quelle cose accadevano ogni volta che quei due erano insieme. Giunse quindi alla conclusione che Kevin si era preso una sbandata, e bella forte anche, per suo cugino e stranamente la cosa non la disturbava minimamente. Così si concentrò su Ben e trovò gli stessi risultati: prolungati contatti visivi o occhiate furtive; contatti fisici fin troppo prolungati; esagerazione nel sorriso contagioso. Okay, anche Ben era cotto di Kevin.

Ora, non era poi così difficile da notare e si chiese come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima. I due però erano talmente idioti da non essersene accorti affatto. Se aspettava quei due avrebbero fatto in tempo a morire di vecchiaia prima di confessare i loro sentimenti. Doveva prendere in mano la situazione e fare in modo che i due deficienti si dichiarassero. Ma come? Le serviva un piano, un'occasione adatta e l'aiuto di qualcuno.

* * *

><p>Tutto iniziò durante un inseguimento di alieni. Cavolo per una volta quegli esseri disgustosi erano utili a qualcosa.<p>

Avevano trovato degli DNAlien nel bel mezzo di uno scambio illegale di tecnologia aliena di livello quattro con i Forever Knights[2]. Avevano fatto irruzione, Ben si era trasformato in Big Chill[3], Kevin aveva assorbito la prima cosa di metallo che aveva trovato e lei come al solito usava le sue abilità di anodite. Mentre stavano combattendo contro i Forever Knights, gli alieni erano fuggiti con dei camion.

Ben era partito subito all'inseguimento, mentre Gwen e Kevin dovettero sconfiggere prima quegli idioti dei cavalieri per poi seguirlo con la macchina. Rimasero sorpresi quando il loro inseguimento finì nei pressi dei quartieri per bene, dove viveva la gente ricca di Bellwood. Furono di nuovo attaccati proprio fuori ad una villa; Kevin rimase fuori a tenere a bada il maggior numero possibile di DNAlien, mentre i due cugini entrarono ad inseguire i fuggitivi.

Ci fu un'altra lotta, tra cameriere urlanti e proprietari ben poco contenti. Alla fine gli alieni scapparono di nuovo, ma Gwen era convinta che non fossero andati molto lontano. Non era poi così comune finire per combattere nelle case dei ricchi, c'era qualcosa che non la convinceva. Fu una lettera, lasciata incustodita su un tavolo della casa, ad attirare la sua attenzione. E dopo averne letto il contenuto, un diabolico piano prese a formarsi nella sua mente geniale.

* * *

><p>-Allora ragazzi, c'è sicuramente qualcosa tra le case di quei ricchi- Disse Gwen con il suo solito tono risoluto e pragmatico<p>

-No ma che dici, ti capita tutti i giorni di combattere gli alieni tra servizi si porcellana, posate d'argento e bicchieri di cristallo- Rispose Kevin la cui voce ricca di sarcasmo gli fece solo guadagnare un'occhiataccia da parte della ragazza

-Gwen ha ragione. Pensateci, se anche solo uno di loro è stato infettato ed è diventato un DNAlien gli High Breeds[4] avrebbero accesso ad un conto stellare per poter fare qualsiasi cosa siano venuti a fare- Intervenne Ben. Gwen annuì alla sua affermazione

-Ben ha ragione. Mentre ero lì ho notato che tra qualche giorno si terrà una festa di ballo tra la gente dell'alta società. Se ci infiltrassimo potrebbe essere una buona occasione per scoprire qualcosa di più-

-Io dico di fare irruzione e spaccare un po' di musi- Disse Kevin guadagnandosi un'altra occhiata da parte di entrambi i cugini -Woa, woa, stavo scherzando. Non fate quelle facce- I due Tennyson scossero la testa sconsolati prima di tornare a pianificare l'operazione

-Okay, quindi tu e Kevin potreste infiltravi come coppia, mentre io aspetterò fuori, nel caso succedesse qualcosa- Propose il giovane portatore dell'Omnitrix

-L'idea è buona ma c'è un piccolo problema. Mi hanno già vista in faccia, mi riconoscerebbero subito- Rispose Gwen mentre nella sua mente sorrideva alla sua stessa idea geniale

-Allora come facciamo?- Chiese Kevin

-Facile ci andrete tu e Ben- Disse senza problemi la ragazza. Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio

-COSA?- Gridarono perfettamente sincronizzati i due ragazzi. Che carini, erano in sintonia anche quando erano scioccati

-Non so se te ne sei mai accorta in tutto questo tempo ma io e Tennyson siamo due maschi, quindi è assolutamente un no e poi no!- Protestò subito l'osmosiano

-Guarda che ce li ho gli occhi sai- Rispose la ragazza

-E allora perch …- Ribatté Kevin ma fu interrotto da Ben

-Non lo potrebbe fare qualcun'altro?-

-E chi, Ben. Non è che ci siano molte possibilità. Non vedo dove sta il problema, basta che uno dei due si travesta da ragazza-

-È proprio questo il problema! Caro Tennyson se dobbiamo fare questa cosa, sarai tu a fare la ragazza-

-Ehh? Perché io scusa?-

-Perché ovviamente tra i due sei quello più magro e con il corpo più femminile-

-Stai dicendo che assomiglio ad una ragazza?-

-Sto dicendo che …- Fu allora che Gwen smise di ascoltare il loro litigio che si protrasse per almeno un'ora intera quando nessuno dei due aveva abbastanza fiato in corpo da poter urlare. Poi passò le successive ore a convincerli a farlo, smontando una dopo l'altra tutte le loro proteste. Quando finalmente gli aveva convinti tutto ciò che le serviva era un paio di bei vestiti e un paio di mani ad aiutarla

* * *

><p>-Te lo scordi, io non me lo metto quel coso- Disse il povero ragazzo dopo aver visto l'abito che avrebbe dovuto indossare<p>

-Avanti Ben, non fare il difficile proprio ora. Devi essere pronto per le otto- Disse Gwen cercando di farlo ragionare

-Lo so ma … quello … è troppo, non ce la faccio- Disse adocchiando il vestito e rabbrividendo all'idea di indossarlo

-Dopo tutta la fatica che Julie ha fatto per cucirtelo, dovresti esserle almeno riconoscente- Gli rispose sua cugina indicando la ragazza giapponese che di fianco a lei teneva in mano il vestito incriminato con un sorriso fin troppo ampio per i suoi gusti

-Non ho ancora capito come hai fatto a convincerla a farmi fare questa cosa-

-Ecco Ben, quando Gwen mi ha chiesto di farti un vestito elegante da sera femminile non ho resistito alla tentazione. Vorrei davvero vederti indossarlo almeno una volta-

-Julie! Ah, sono rovinato- Disse sconsolato sull'orlo di una crisi isterica

-Avanti non fare scenate. Starai benissimo. Ora all'opera-

Sebbene Benjamin Kirby Tennyson fosse l'essere più potente dell'intera galassia e avesse sconfitto innumerevoli minacce contro la Terra non fu in grado di fermare le due pazze dall'agghindarlo come una bambola. Per tutto il tempo della tortura Ben non osò aprire gli occhi neanche una volta, aveva troppa paura di ciò che avrebbe visto. Prima fu costretto ad mettersi quell'abito da sera, poi per sua disgrazia le due presero ad armeggiare con profumo e trucchi.

Avrebbe voluto piangere, perché doveva fare quella cosa! Con Kevin per di più! Il ragazzo lo avrebbe preso in giro per il resto della sua vita. Avrebbero dovuto passare tutta la serata insieme fingendosi una coppia dell'alta società. Si sentiva svenire al solo pensiero. Sperava solo di non fare figure che avrebbero potuto rivelare il fatto che per lui il giovane osmosiano era più di un semplice amico.

Ahhhhh! Perché la vita era così complicata

-Ecco abbiamo finito- Disse all'improvviso Gwen con un tono fin troppo allegro per i suoi gusti

-Dovresti vederti, Ben. Sei così carino- Continuò Julie estasiata

Dopo quel commento gli venne ancora meno voglia di aprire gli occhi e guardarsi allo specchio. Fece un profondo respiro per infondersi un po' di coraggio, poi di scatto in un momento di pura follia li aprì. Ciò che vide lo lasciò a bocca aperta.

Il vestito che indossava era di quel tipo senza spalle, come potesse rimanere su visto che _non_ era un ragazza e quindi _non_ aveva seno era un mistero per lui; era di color verde che scendeva stretto fino al fianchi per poi allargarsi in un'ampia gonna che arrivava a pochi centimetri da terra; terminava con un bordo di pizzo e all'altezza del petto c'era un fiocco a strisce bianco e nero con al centro un fiore dai petali verdi.

Indossava un paio di guanti neri che gli arrivavano un po' sopra il gomito e più in altro aveva due anelli di pizzo, uno per braccio, intonati al vestito. Come quelle due fossero riuscite ad infilare un guanto sotto l'Omnitrix rimaneva anch'esso un mistero. Al collo aveva una collana con una piccola pietra verde (Era vera? Era finta? Non lo sapeva e non voleva saperlo).

Non sapeva esattamente cosa gli avevano fatto al viso, ma gli avevano messo quello che doveva essere un lucidalabbra alla … pesca? Sì, pesca. Sulle palpebre aveva … come si chiamava ombretto, vero? Sì, ecco aveva dell'ombretto verde e una linea nera di matita sotto gli occhi. Gli faceva paura il fatto che conoscesse il nome dei cosmetici che avevano usato su di lui. Dannazione, dannazione! Aveva passato troppo tempo con sua cugina!

In testa gli avevano messo una parrucca dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli che però consisteva in due lunghi codini che gli arrivavano oltre le spalle e una frangia che gli copriva gran parte dell'occhio sinistro; in più aveva in testa con cappello sempre verde, di quelli all'inglese, ricamato con gli stessi fiori dai petali verdi del vestito. Per finire ai piedi indossava un paio di scarpe nere con un piccolo tacco che si vedevano a mala pena sotto la lunga gonna.

-Non è possibile! Sembro davvero una ragazza!- I suoi occhi si fecero un po' lucidi

-Non osare metterti a piangere! Se no il trucco sbava- Lo rimproverò sua cugina, ma lui era troppo scioccato per darle retta. Dannazione, era spacciato

-Avanti muoviti. Kevin è già qui-

-Cosa, di già?- No, no, no, no, no, no! Non era ancora pronto mentalmente!

-Certo cretino, sono le otto meno un quarto. Abbiamo fatto giusto in tempo- Ma quando era trascorso tutto quel tempo? Come passano le ore quando ci si _diverte_ …

-No Gwen ho cambiato idea non lo voglio fare! Ti prego!- Chiese quasi supplicandola

-Troppo tardi, caro cugino. Ora tu vieni con me senza fare storie!- E con quell'affermazione Gwen chiuse definitivamente la discussione. Le due ragazze trascinarono il povero Ben lungo il corridoio fino alle scale, dove sentiva i suoi genitori parlare con qualcun altro, che fosse Kevin? Il pensiero lo pietrificò, ma una spinta di due paia di mani da dietro gli fecero fare i primi dannati gradini, permettendo a tutti di vederlo.

La prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi scuri di Kevin incontrare i suoi. Cavolo aveva sempre avuto un debole per i suoi occhi. E poi quel completo da sera nero pece gli stava davvero bene! Oh, cavolo no! Non stava arrossendo, vero? Non poteva arrossire! Dannazione, dannazione, dannazione! Il loro contatto venne spezzato quando un flash lo costrinse a chiudere gli occhi

-Mamma!- Urlò Ben indignato, incrociando le braccia al petto in un gesto che voleva essere scocciato e intimidatorio, ma che vestito in quella maniera lo rendeva più carino … o almeno la pensava così Kevin.

La donna incriminata fece un sorriso, forse un po' imbarazzato, ma troppo elettrizzato per i suoi gusti. Perché ogni donna che lo conosceva non vedeva l'ora di vederlo vestito da ragazza?

-Scusa, tesoro. Dovevo tenerla di ricordo- Cavolo, ora esisteva anche una prova materiale di quella tortura e umiliazione

-Vi prego, smettiamola con tutta questa eccitazione. Io non mi sto divertendo per niente!- Sbuffò il povero Ben cercando di sviare un po' l'attenzione da lui

-Ben ha ragione, è ora che andiate. Ah, ricordate finché sarete là il nome di Ben sarà Catherine Jacson, Kevin il tuo sarà Kevin Willson. I plumbers[5] hanno sistemato tutto, sarete nella lista degli invitati; se tutto va come programma non dovrebbero esserci complicazioni. Un'altra cosa cugino, cerca di parlare il meno possibile la tua voce potrebbe tradirti e indossa questo sopra l'Omnitrix- Concluse porgendogli un fiore con un fiocco da legare al polso, grande abbastanza da coprire l'orologio alieno -Che altro dirvi, godetevi la festa-

-Già, come no- Fu l'ultimo commento di Ben prima che lui e Kevin lasciassero la casa. Appena fuori il ragazzo cercò di dire qualcosa

-Sai Tennyson, non stai poi così ma…- Ma fu interrotto da un'occhiataccia da record

-_**Non. Dire. Una. Parola.**_-

-Okay, stai tranquillo- Disse l'osmosiano alzando le mani in difesa prima di entrare in auto che per l'occorrenza era stata temporaneamente riverniciata di nero perché non fosse riconosciuta.

La verità era che era rimasto senza parole quando aveva visto Ben scendere dalle scale. Aveva già in mente delle battute per farlo arrabbiare e magari anche arrossire, perché diciamocelo era adorabile quando lo faceva, ma davvero non pensava che potesse trovarlo tanto eccitante. Era così sexy, se fossero stati da soli non sapeva se avesse trovato abbastanza autocontrollo per non saltargli addosso.

Gran parte del viaggio passò in un imbarazzante silenzio che Ben iniziava a detestare. Anche se era stato lui a proibirgli di parlare, non si aspettava certo che Kevin gli desse retta proprio quella sera. Si era preparato un sacco di repliche sarcastiche in risposta alle sue eventuali frecciatine e invece se ne stava fermo in silenzio a fissare le strade di Bellwood scorrere fuori dal finestrino.

"Avanti, Kevin. Dì qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa" Pensò quasi disperato il povero ragazzo

-Certo che i plumbers fanno le cose per bene- Commentò il moro che segretamente odiava quel silenzio quanto Ben

"Sì, bravo Kevin!" Pensò il più giovane -Vero, non pensavo che sarei mai salito su una limousine-

-Non dirlo a me, fino a qualche mese fa mi guadagnavo da vivere rubando e rivendendo merce rubata. Figurati se mi immaginavo di andare ad una festa della gente ricca-

Quell'uscita voleva essere una battuta, una frase per alleviare la tensione ma Ben non amava ciò che continuare quel discorso avrebbe portato. Traffici illegali; il passato; il loro primo incontro. Erano ricordi importanti, ma che non voleva affrontare, non ora almeno. Così optò per un cambiamento di programma

-A proposito di feste e balli. Sai ballare?- Ci fu un attimo di silenzio poi …

-Ecco, diciamo che Gwen mi ha fatto un corso accelerato. Perché tu sai ballare?- Chiese Kevin piuttosto scettico

-Certo che so ballare. Gwen mi ha insegnato a farlo diversi anni fa. Anche se in effetti non ho mai fatto la parte della donna- Il suo tono era uscito più aspro di quel che aveva voluto. Ciò che gli dava fastidio non era l'insinuazione di Kevin, piuttosto il fatto che sua cugina gli avesse insegnato a ballare, ciò implicava che fossero rimasti da soli e con ben poca distanza a separarli.

-Siamo quasi arrivati- Disse Kevin ignorando deliberatamente il tono del ragazzo, probabilmente non gli era ancora andato giù il fatto di essere vestito da ragazza. Ben non rispose e il viaggio continuò in silenzio per almeno una decina di minuti. Davanti al cancello della villa c'era un uomo con in mano una lista. Kevin vi si affiancò e abbassò il finestrino

-I vostri nomi prego- Disse l'uomo pronto a cercare i loro nomi nell'elenco

-Kevin Willson e Catherine Jacson- Ci furono diversi secondi di silenzio prima che l'uomo annuisse

-Prego entrate, più avanti un fattorino vi parcheggerà l'auto. Vi auguro una buona serata-

-Grazie- Concluse Kevin prima di rialzare il finestrino -Se, come no. Io non faccio guidare a nessuno la mia piccola-

-Kevin non mandare tutto all'aria per una macchina!-

-Hey, lei non è _una_ macchina. Lei è la _mia_ bambina-

-Kevin …-

-Cavolo, va bene. Ma se trovo anche solo un piccolo graffio, li denuncio tutti- Ben sospirò solamente. Come poteva qualcuno arrivare a qui livello per un'auto. In quel momento Kevin fermò la macchina e scese lasciando le chiavi ad un ragazzo mentre un'altra persona aprì la sua portiera e lo aiutò a scendere

-Grazie- Disse sottovoce cercando di renderla il più femminile possibile

-Prego, signorina- Ben arrossì al termine usato. Prima che potesse andare nel panico Kevin fu di nuovo di fianco a lui

-Sei pronto?- Gli chiese sottovoce. Il giovane eroe rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi annuì e disse

-Facciamolo. Prima si inizia prima posso togliermi questo affare- Kevin rise sotto i baffi e dopo averlo preso sottobraccio entrarono nella villa

La sala era piena di persone che discutevano, gli uomini vestiti rigorosamente in completi neri o bianchi, mentre le donne esibivano fastosi abiti e gioielli. Subito notarono di essere la coppia più giovane, c'erano sì persone che si aggiravano sulla ventina e trentina oltre ad altre più anziane, ma di sicuro erano gli unici sotto i vent'anni. Sperava almeno di passare per due maggiorenni.

-Facciamo prima un giro di perlustrazione, poi andremo nella sala da ballo- Propose Ben, visto che la zona adibita alle danze consisteva in una pedana rialzata nella stanza accanto da dove si poteva avere una visuale perfetta della zona

-Okay, fai strada Milady- Disse con un piccolo inchino, prendendolo in giro. Lievemente alterato Ben gli pestò il piede con il proprio -Oi, mi hai fatto male!-

-Ben ti sta, stupido. E ringrazia che non ho tacchi a spillo-

Così, con qualche brontolio sul fatto di _non essere per niente carino_, incominciarono il loro giro. A prima vista non c'era nulla di strano, ma non ne potevano essere sicuri, nessuno dei due era mai stato ad una festa come quella. Passarono i primi venti minuti, senza intoppi … a parte tutte le volte che Kevin cercava di prendersi un drink dai vari camerieri che giravano per le stanze e tutte le volte che Ben doveva colpirgli la mano in tempo prima che afferrasse il bicchiere

-Ti ho detto di no!- Gridò sottovoce, cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri invitati -Mi servi lucido quindi nessun tipo di alcolico, anche se lieve-

-Sei cattivo lo sai?- Brontolò Kevin, ma quando non ricevette nessuna risposta decise di lasciar correre e continuare la perlustrazione. Non importava di quanto si lamentasse, alla fine faceva sempre quello che Ben gli diceva di fare.

Passarono ancora alcuni minuti prima che, a loro sorpresa, furono fermati da un signore sulla sessantina. Dall'aria che aveva intorno a se sembrava un uomo d'affari, di quelli che si erano arricchiti con il loro lavoro.

-Scusate se vi disturbo, ragazzi. Stavo aspettando che la mia signora tornasse quando ho visto una coppia così giovane e mi sono detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto fare due chiacchiere con voi. Io mi chiamo Charles Williams- A dispetto dell'aspetto iniziale, l'uomo era una persona affabile e gentile, con un gradevole sorriso e buon umore

-Con piacere signor Williams- Cominciò Kevin, cercando di sembrare il più gentile e cordiale possibile e di dimenticare il sarcasmo. Non ci era per niente abituato -Io sono Kevin Willson e lei è Catherine Jacson, la mia ragazza- Ben fece un lieve inchino tentando di non arrossire, era strano essere chiamato in quel modo, per di più se da Kevin

-Piacere di conoscerla- Disse cercando un'altra volta di sembrare femminile

-Ditemi ragazzi, non siete di qui, vero? Non vi ho mai visti prima d'ora- Il tono non era accusatorio o sospettoso, ma a metà tra il curioso e perplesso

-No, siamo qui di passaggio- Disse Kevin iniziando a recitare la copertura che i Plumbers avevano preparato per loro -Abbiamo finito l'anno scorso le superiori e ci siamo presi un anno per fare il giro degli Stati Uniti prima di iniziare l'università-

-Oh, è una bellissima idea. Meglio fare queste cose quando si è ancora giovani!- Disse scherzando

-Già. Qui a Bellwood siamo ospiti dei coniugi Beckett, sono vecchi amici di mio padre- Questa non era davvero una bugia, Henry e Kate Beckett erano ex-plumbers che avevano lavorato con nonno Max e anche con il padre di Kevin

-Sì, li conosco due brave persone-

-Ma che discorsi noiosi. Siamo in presenza di una giovane signorina- La discussione fu interrotta dall'arrivo di un ragazzo, forse sui vent'anni tipicamente con capelli biondi e occhi azzurri, il quale prese la mano sinistra di Ben e gli diede un bacio sul dorso -Michel Peterson al suo servizio mademoiselle. Non vorrebbe venire a ballare con me piuttosto che ascoltare questi due noiosi- Disse senza il minimo rispetto per il signor Williams o Kevin, cosa che fece arrabbiare Ben, ma non poteva fare molto con quella copertura che si ritrovava

-No, grazie. Preferisco stare qui- Rispose cercando di riprendersi la mano sinistra che ancora era tra le grinfie del biondo ragazzo

-Avanti cosa ti costa, è solo un ballo. Su, vieni con me, non fare tante storie-

-Ho detto di no!-

Michel non accettando il plateale rifiuto strinse di più la sua presa sulla mano della _ragazza_ e gli diede un piccolo strattone per convincer_la_ a venire con lui. Ben non sapendo cos'altro fare si aggrappò istintivamente al braccio di Kevin con la mano libera. Il ragazzo capì subito che la situazione stava precipitando così passò al contrattacco

-Hey, lascia stare la mia ragazza!- Disse afferrando il polso della mano che ancora teneva quella di Ben e stringendolo, fino a che non mollò la presa -Cathy ha detto che non vuole venire. Vattene prima che ti faccia del male- Il suo tono di voce era così basso, quasi terrificante, e così possessivo che il biondino non si mise più di cinque secondi a scappare. Ben sospirò di sollievo poi si rivolse a Kevin con uno sguardo adorante

-Grazie Kev- Kevin cercò di mantenere l'autocontrollo. Ben stava recitando la sua parte di ragazza indifesa, non lo diceva sul serio. Comunque il giovane osmosiano non poté non pensare a come sarebbe stato se Ben fosse sincero

-Di nulla, Cathy- E per concludere la scenetta sdolcinata da coppia felice, gli diede un bacio sulla tempia destra. Al contatto Ben arrossì involontariamente: tutto quel contatto fisico con Kevin lo stava facendo impazzire

-Oh, oh, oh, com'è bello essere giovani-

-Non bisogna essere giovani per dimostrare a una persona quanto l'ami- Questa volta ad interromperli fu una donna, forse poco più giovane del signor Williams

-Hai ragione tesoro, come sempre. Ragazzi questa è mia moglie Evelin. Tesoro loro sono Kevin e Catherine, sono ospiti dei Beckett finché staranno qui a Bellwood-

-Oh, gentile da parte loro. Sono così brave persone. Comunque piacere di conoscervi-

-Piacere nostro signora- Rispose Kevin per entrambi

-Evelin, non ti ricordano noi due quando ci siamo conosciuti?- La donna sorrise, forse al ricordare quegli anni lontani

-Già, avevamo la vostra età quando ci siamo conosciuti non ci abbiamo messo molto, poi, a sposarci. Qualcuno qui era molto ansioso di avermi tutta per se- Rise lievemente alla fiaccia lievemente rossa del marito

-Certo che ero ansioso. Eri una donna bellissima e tutti mettevano gli occhi su di te. Ma ora sei ancora più bella e sei mia-

-Q-Quindi da quanto …?- Chiese Ben sotto voce

-Da quanto siamo sposati?- Chiese Evelin con un sorri so sul volto

-Sì, ecco … sono un po' curiosa e …- A lui sembrava strano chiederlo, ma agli occhi della coppia quella richiesta da parte di una giovane ragazzina innamorata doveva sembrare normale, giusto? O almeno lo sperava

-Quarantatre anni-

"Cavolo" Pensò Ben "Chissà com'è passare tutta la vita con la persona che ami" Avrebbe voluto sperimentarlo anche lui, anche se c'era una sola persona con cui avrebbe voluto passare il resto della sua vita. Senza volerlo il suo sguardo si spostò verso il ragazzo di fianco a lui

-Davvero tanto tempo- Commentò Kevin, anche lui impressionato dalla durata del loro rapporto

-Già, la cosa bella è che mi sembra sempre tutto così nuovo, ogni volta riesce a sorprendermi in qualche modo- Disse Evelin sorridendo di nuovo all'espressione imbarazzata del marito

_-Avvisiamo i gentili ospiti che stanno per iniziare le danze-_

-Oh, ora dobbiamo andare. È stato un piacere parlare con voi, ragazzi. Spero di rincontrarvi di nuovo- Disse l'uomo prendendo sotto braccio sua moglie

-Il piacere è stato tutto nostro- Risposero e dopo altri saluti la coppia si allontanò verso la sala da ballo

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio fra i due, poi quasi contemporaneamente sospirarono di sollievo. Mantenere la calma e cercare di non essere scoperti creava molta tensione. Almeno i due signori erano stati di buona compagnia

-Credo sia meglio finire il giro per poi andare alla sala da ballo- Disse Kevin

Ben in risposta annuì soltanto e seguì il ragazzo. Camminarono per altri venti minuti senza che ci fossero molti avvenimenti sospetti. Così decisero di dirigervi verso la zona dedicata ai balli. Sebbene dall'inizio delle danze non fosse passata neanche mezzora la pista era quasi piena di coppie.

All'improvviso Ben si sentì completamente a disagio, non che fino a quel momento fosse stata una passeggiata, ma ora era anche peggio. Il solo pensiero di dover _ballare_ con _**Kevin**_, il ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta secolare, lo agitava talmente tanto da non riuscire a muovere un muscolo

-Avanti Benji, non stare lì impalato. Prima facciamo questa cosa, prima finiamo. L'hai detto tu stesso prima- Il suono tono era tra il seccato e l'ansioso. Non sapeva come stava riuscendo a mantenere quella calma e quel disinteresse esteriore, quando all'interno era anche più agitato di quella volta del ballo della scuola di Gwen. Quando non ricevette risposta Kevin iniziò a preoccuparsi

-Hey Benji, stai bene?- Disse toccandogli una spalla. Il contatto sembrò riportare il ragazzo più giovane alla realtà. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e poi sforzò un sorriso in direzione del compagno

-Ah, s-sì … sto bene, mi sono solo incantato un attimo- Kevin sapeva bene che quella era una bugia, il suo occhi sinistro era impercettibilmente sbattuto un paio di volte, e il suo tono di voce non era per niente convincente, ma decise di lasciar perdere

-Sei pronto?- Gli chiese invece

-Sì, andiamo-

Così Kevin prese per mano il ragazzo e in silenzio si diressero verso la pedana. Una volta arrivati in centro i due si guardarono, entrambi piuttosto imbarazzati. Ben si avvicinò di un basso e mise la mano libera sulla spalla del giovane osmosi ano, mentre quest'ultimo gli circondò la vita. Questo gesto non fece altro che diminuire la distanza che li separava, portando un'ondata di rossore sulle guance di entrambi. Cosa che, però, passò inosservata visto che nessuno dei due riusciva a guardare l'altro in faccia.

Ben credeva di scoppiare, stargli così vicino era anche peggio di ciò che si era immaginato. Poteva sentire quell'odore di olio per le macchine che era strano da dire ma gli piaceva perché era così da … _Kevin_. Cercò di distrarsi guardando in giro per vedere se notava qualcosa. Rimase sorpreso quando finalmente per la prima volta in quella tremenda serata vide qualcosa di sospetto.

Due uomini sembravano discutere animatamente tra di loro. La cosa poteva sembrare normale tranne per il fatto che fossero davanti ad una porta blindata con altri due uomini di guardia. La discussione sembrò continuare, i due gesticolavano in modo furioso indicando prima la sala, poi la porta e scambiando diverse occhiate con le due guardie. Tutto piuttosto sospetto. Doveva dirlo a Kevin

-Hey, Kev- Disse avvicinandosi il più possibile al suo orecchio in modo da non farsi sentire da nessun altro -Dietro di te sulla destra, c'è attività sospetta-

Il ragazzo si irrigidì improvvisamente. Cavolo, di certo non si aspettava che Ben gli bisbigliasse nell'orecchio quando già il semplice fatto di averlo così vicino lo stava facendo diventare pazzo. Doveva mantenere la calma o tutta questa faccenda sarebbe potuta finire molto male. Così fece un profondo respiro, sperando che en non se ne accorgesse, e fece un mazzo giro, sempre cercando di seguire la musica, per guardare nel punto suggeritogli

-In effetti sembra molto strano, meglio tenerli d'occhio-

-Okay-

Era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. Tutte le coppie che ballando si muovevano molto spesso passavano davanti alla loro visuale, impedendogli di seguire tutti i loro movimenti. Tanto che dopo un _oscuramento_, se così lo si poteva chiamare, di una decina di secondi uno dei due uomini che discutevano era sparito, mentre l'altro parlava con le guardie

-Che facciamo, stiamo qui o cerchiamo l'altro?- Chiese Kevin

-No, stiamo qui. Molto probabilmente ciò che c'è dietro quella porta è ciò che interessa tanto ai DNAlien-

-Giusto, Tennyson- Ben sbuffò ma non disse niente. Odiava quando Kevin usava il suo cognome, gli sembrava così distante e impersonale

Con il passare dei minuti, però, il giovane portatore dell'Omnitrix si ricredette della sua decisione. All'improvviso la musica divenne ancora più lenta e con orrore vide le coppie farsi ancora più vicine, tanto da ballare abbracciati. Non sapendo cosa fare Ben spostò più volte lo sguardo dalla folla a Kevin. Stava per proporre di andare a fare un altro giro di perlustrazione quando un pensiero nella sua testa lo fermò

"Questa è la tua unica possibilità di stargli così vicino, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson" Pensò "Quando mai ti ricapiterà un'occasione del genere. Approfittane finché hai la scusa della copertura!" Stava parlando con se stesso in terza persona, forse stava davvero impazzendo

Quindi presa una grande dose di coraggio (Insomma lui aveva salvato il mondo e lo stava facendo tutt'ora, era un eroe non poteva spaventarsi per una cosa del genere!) e fatto un passo in avanti cancello quella poca distanza che li separava, posò la testa sulla sua spalla e circondò le braccia intorno alla schiena afferrando la stoffa della giacca all'altezza delle scapole.

Kevin, completamente spiazzato dal gesto del ragazzo, rimase per diversi secondi immobile, poi si diede mentalmente del cretino. Ben lo stava facendo per la copertura, non era possibile che fosse per un altro motivo … sarebbe stato troppo bello per essere vero. Così decise se doveva fare quella cosa almeno ci avrebbe guadagnato qualcosa. Ricambiò l'abbraccio circondando la vita sottile del ragazzo con le sue braccia.

E all'improvviso il mondo che li circondava sparì. Tutto quello che potevano sentire era il solido pavimento sotto i loro piedi, la dolce musica che risuonava nelle loro orecchie e la presenza inconfutabile e tangibile dell'altro. A nessuno dei due importava più niente né della missione né degli alieni

-Ben- Fu sono un sussurro lieve, ma c'era qualcosa nella sua voce che gli fece venire i brividi lungo la schiena, che lo avvolgeva fino a togliergli il respiro. Era reale? O se lo stava solo immaginando, in preda al momento?

Così sollevò la testa che ancora era appoggiata sulla spalla dell'altro e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare un paio di iridi scure che lo guardavano con una tale intensità da fargli tremare le gambe. I loro visi si facevano sempre più vicini, come due magneti di segno opposto che inevitabilmente venivano attratti l'uno dall'altro. Centimetro dopo centimetro la distanza continuava a diminuire, i loro nasi si sfioravano

-Ke-Ke…vin-

Ben socchiuse gli occhi e inclinò la testa da un alto, mentre una mano di Kevin percorse tutta la sua schiena in una lunga carezza fino ad arrivare ad intrecciare le dita tra i suoi capelli. Entrambi chiusero definitivamente gli occhi, ora la distanza era minima tanto che potevano sentire il caldo respiro dell'altro sulla pelle e le loro labbra ormai si potevano sfiorare …

_**BOOM!**_

L'esplosione colse tutti alla sprovvista. Kevin istintivamente si chinò per terra assorbendo il materiale del pavimento, marmo, tenendo stretto a se il ragazzo evitando così l'impatto dell'onda d'urto. Quando il rumore dell'esplosione cesso, le urla delle persone che cercavano di scappare riempirono l'aria. Ben ancora intontito si guardò intorno e subito si accorse di essere ancora semi-abbracciato a Kevin. Al pensiero di ciò che era quasi successo arrossì e si stacco di scatto utilizzando la scusa di controllare la situazione.

Ciò che vide non gli piacque per niente. Diversi DNAlien circondavano la sala da ballo sputando quella melma disgustosa, ma il peggio stava nelle casse piene di quei schifosi esseri che tramutavano gli esseri umani in alieni al servizio degli High Breeds. Cavolo a quella festa ci saranno state almeno più di duecento persone se venissero tutte infettate … Deciso a fare subito qualcosa strappò il bracciale con il fiore dal polso sinistro e iniziò a cercare l'eroe adatto, notando con la coda dell'occhi Kevin che iniziava a colpire un po' di alieni

-Evelin, dove vai?- Quella era la voce del signor Williams

-Kevin, Catherine! State attenti! Venite via da lì!- La voce della donna gli giunse inaspettatamente alle orecchie. Perché diavolo no erano ancora usciti! Si voltò verso di lei ancora prima di colpire l'Omnitrix e trasformarsi, con orrore vide un DNAlien correre verso di loro e lanciarle addosso uno di quei insetti infetti. Ma prima che lei fosse colpita, Charles si mise in mezzo venendo così preso in pieno

-Charles!- Gridò la donna, ma Ben fu più veloce e la fermò prima che si avvicinasse al marito -Catherine, cosa sta succedendo! Cosa sono quelle cose e cos'è successo a Charles!- La voce disperata della donna strinse il cuore del ragazzo

-Le spiegherò tutto più tardi, ora deve mettersi la sicuro. Ci penso io a suo marito-

-Catherine, la tua voce …- la sua domanda fu interrotta da un grido

-Ben! Attento, dietro di te!- Il ragazzo fece appena in tempo a girasi per vedere un DNAlien sparare un raggio laser verso di lui.

Cosa poteva fare, non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo ad attivare l'Omnitrix. In qualche modo si mise davanti alla signora e aspettò il colpo … che però non arrivò mai. Quando aprì gli occhi vide un muro rosa davanti a lui

-Gwen! Era ora che ti facessi viva. Dove diavolo eri finita!-

-Scusa ho dovuto sistemare una dose di alieni qui fuori, grazie tante- Disse irritata nella sua solita posture, mani sui fianchi e sguardo minaccioso

-Non importa. Ora proteggi la signora Evelin e stai attenta che quell'uomo non faccia del male a se stesso o agli altri. Quando io e Kevin finiamo di sistemare gli alieni, lo guarisco-

Guando fu sicuro che Gwen avesse la situazione sotto controllo riportò l'attenzione all'Omnitrix e selezionò Echo Echo. Subito una serie prima di tre copie, poi di sei, fino più di una dozzina apparvero in pochi secondi. Le diverse copie iniziarono a parlarsi una sopra l'altra

-Ora. Sono. Molto. Arrabbiato-

-Molto. Arrabbiato-

-Arrabbiato-

-Facciamogliela. Pagare-

-Sì. Facciamogliela. Pagare-

-Pagare-

-Pagare-

Tutti i sonorosian si misero in cerchio, attorniando la maggior parte degli alieni presenti. Preso un profondo respiro tutti iniziarono ad _urlare_ espandendo nell'aria ultrafrequenze che immobilizzarono il nemico fino a stordirlo. Odiando le ultrafrequenze quasi tutti i DNAlien scapparono in pochi secondi e i pochi rimasti furono abbattuti da Kevin

Considerato finito l'attacco tutte le copie si riunirono finché non ne rimase una sola che poi tornò ad essere Ben. Dopo aver controllato che effettivamente l'attacco era terminato Ben, seguito da Kevin, ritornò da Gwen che cercava di tenere fermo l'uomo che piano piano veniva infettato. Gran parte del corpo e del viso aveva già l'aspetto di un DNAlien, proprio come lo era stato suo cugino Ken

-Charles …-Ben si voltò verso Evelin mentre guardava disperata la trasformazione del marito, le fermò davanti e le disse

-Non si preoccupi, signora Evelin. Ora lo faccio tornare come nuovo- Le sorrise per cercare di farle un po' di coraggio, poi prestò la sua completa attenzione al signor Williams. Protese il braccio sinistro fino ad appoggiarne la mano sulla testa dell'uomo. L'Omnitrix lampeggiò con la sua solita luce verde

-Rilevato grave danno genetico. Errore congiuntura codice genetico. Dobbiamo ripararlo?[6]-

-Sì, procedi-

Come con l'altra volta si ritrovò dentro l'Omnitrix e quando riaprì gli occhi l'insetto alieno era nella sua mano e il signor Williams era guarito

-Catherine?- Chiese confuso l'uomo

-Ehm, non proprio … come dire. Credo che io e Kevin vi dobbiamo delle spiegazioni- Così iniziò a raccontare loro della missione di quella sera e dell'imminente conquista aliena della Terra

-Scusate un attimo, vediamo se ho capito bene- Disse Charles Williams ancora un po' perplesso -Quelli erano alieni che vogliono conquistare la Terra e tu … sei un ragazzo?-

-Ecco … sì-

-Sai caro, non me ne ero accorta. Sembri davvero una ragazza- Ben fece un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato mentre Kevin tentava di non scoppiare a ridere

-Ah, … ehm grazie, suppongo-

-Ma … e i vostri poteri …-

-Nel nostro caso abbiamo un parente che è un alieno. Nel caso di Kevin è il padre, per me e Ben nostra nonna anche se solo io ho ereditato le capacità- Cercò di spiegare Gwen

-Infatti, io mi strasformo in dieci alieni grazie a questo orologio- Disse indicando l'Omnitrix al polso sinistro

-Hum, credo di aver capito- Disse l'uomo che però non sembrava molto convinto

-Oh, così giovani e così coraggiosi. State attenti non vorrei che vi faste del male, siete dei così cari ragazzi- Disse Evelin con un tono apprensivo

-Non si preoccupi, ci penso io a tenerli al sicuro- Rispose Gwen facendo sorridere la donna -Kevin riaccompagna Ben a casa, qui ci penso io. Avete già avuto una lunga nottata-

I due la guardarono allontanarsi con i coniugi Williams mentre un pesante silenzio si creava fra di loro. Immagini di quello che non era successo, ma che entrambi segretamente volevano fosse successo, riempì le loro menti negando loro la capacità di guardare l'altro negli occhi

-Vieni, torniamo a casa- Disse Kevin senza guardare Ben e si incamminò senza aspettare una risposta, sapendo che il ragazzo lo avrebbe seguito

Tutto il viaggio di ritornò passò nello stesso silenzio imbarazzato creatosi prima. Kevin tenne gli occhi fissi sulla strada per tutto il tempo, mentre Ben non spostò mai lo sguardo dal panorama fuori dal suo finestrino. Mille pensieri volavano veloci …

_Le cose sarebbero cambiate tra di loro?_

_Avrebbero finto che niente fosse accaduto?_

_Avrebbero finto che niente non fosse __quasi__ accaduto?_

_Cosa pensava l'altro?_

_La loro amicizia terminava lì?_

_Erano mai stati davvero __solo__ amici?_

-Siamo arrivati- Quella semplice frase colpì Ben come un pugno nello stomaco.

Cosa doveva fare? Chiedergli spiegazioni o andarsene senza dire niente? Stava per aprire la portiera dell'auto, la mano era già sulla maniglia, quando le parole lasciarono la sua bocca senza che lui se ne rese davvero conto

-Kevin, quello che è successo prima …- Ma non trovò la forza di finire la frase. Lui aveva lanciato la bomba ora toccava al ragazzo decidere cosa farne

Il problema era che Kevin davvero non sapeva cosa pensare. Da una parte, il cuore, avrebbe _davvero_ voluto che quel bacio ci fosse stato anche per avere un'unica occasione di sfiorare quelle labbra. Dall'altra parte, il cervello, era sollevato che ciò non fosse successo: cosa avrebbe fatto se Ben no lo avesse ricambiato? In pochi secondi avrebbe distrutto ciò che così faticosamente aveva guadagnato. La sua fiducia. Guardò con la coda dell'occhio il volto del ragazzo e ci vide solo paura. No, non avrebbe detto niente dei suoi sentimenti. Sarebbero rimasti solo amici; in fondo era meglio che non averlo affatto.

-Allora … è così- Disse Ben, che aveva preso il silenzio del moro osmosi ano come un rifiuto. La mano, che ancora teneva in una presa salda la maniglia, prese a tremare e così presto anche il resto del suo corpo. Aprì di scatto la portiera ma prima di uscire disse:

-Sappi che io avrei voluto che quel bacio ci fosse stato- E uscì dalla macchina

Kevin ci mise diversi un paio di secondi a capire cosa quella frase voleva dire, ma quando riaprì gli occhi Ben non era più seduto accanto a lui. Il più velocemente possibile uscì anche lui e gli corse in contro prima che potesse entrare in casa. Lo prese per il polso destro mentre erano ancora in mezzo al vialetto, Ben però non si girò. Entrambi ansimavano e Kevin poteva sentire il ragazzo tremare

-Q-Quello che hai detto … lo dicevi sul serio?- Chiese il giovane osmosi ano pregando perché la sua voce non suonasse troppo piena di falsa speranza

Ben rimase un attimo stupido dalla domanda, ma non si fidava della sua voce così con le lacrime che iniziavano a scendere dai suoi occhi poté solo annuire

-A-Anch'io- Fu tutto quello che Kevin riuscì a dire. Ben tutto si era aspettato meno che questo

-C-cos …?- Ma non fece in tempo a finire che un paio di braccia lo circondarono e un corpo caldo premette contro la sua schiena -K-Kevin …-

-Ti amo- Ben completamente preso alla sprovvista semplicemente spalancò gli occhi e rimase immobile. Incredibilmente le sue lacrime si fermarono

-D-Davvero … Ne sei sicuro?-

-Cavolo, Benji!- Ma che domande faceva? Esasperato voltò il ragazzo in modo che lo guardasse in faccia -Lo saprò se sono innamorato di te da quando aveva undici anni, non credi?-

Ben non disse niente. Guardò Kevin arrossire per la sua dichiarazione così poco ortodossa, contando che anche lui doveva essere completamente rosso in volto erano pari. In ogni caso nessuno dei due distolse lo sguardo dagli occhi dell'altro

-Ma tu allora … non volevi uccidermi?-

-Diciamo che sono errori infantili- Kevin fece una pausa e il suo volto, suo malgrado, si scurì a ricordare quei giorni -Mi facevi provare delle sensazioni così strane che non riuscivo a spiegare. Eri stato il mio primo amico e poi mi hai lasciato con un aspetto terrificante. Ero così arrabbiato. infine mi hai mandato nel Null Void[7] …-

-Mi dispiace!- Quasi gridò Ben. La sua voce sembrava così disperata che a Kevin gli si strinse il cuore -Per tutto questo tempo mi sono chiesto se prima di mandarti là avevo davvero provato a cambiarti. Insomma non ho insistito, ti ho lasciato percorrere la cattiva strada. Avrei voluto fare qualcosa di più per te, è che me ne sono accorto troppo tardi! Sono stato insensibile. Tu stavi soffrendo credevo che il mondo ce l'avesse con te e io no ho fatto niente per aiutarti!-

-Ben, non puoi salvare tutti-

-Ma avrei almeno potevo salvare te!- L'entità di quelle parole sconvolse Kevin. Davvero si sentiva così in colpa? -Se risuccedesse ora non rifarei quello che ho fatto allora. Te lo giuro, Kevin. Questa volta farei di tutto per salvarti!- Ben sentì di nuovo quelle braccia forti abbracciarlo e sentendosi al sicuro si rifugiò nel suo calore piangendo quelle lacrime che aveva trattenuto per cinque anni

-Sai, per quanto sia stato orribile quel posto mi ha cambiato, in meglio. Se tu non mi avessi mandato là probabilmente ora non saremmo qui, insieme. Va bene così, Ben- Kevin aspettò ancora qualche minuto che il ragazzo si calmasse poi con un ghigno sul volto chiese -Non mi hai ancora detto se mi ami, caro Benji- Il giovane eroe si stacco dal suo petto ma non sciolse l'abbraccio

-Sì, ti amo anch'io- Disse con un sorriso 100% Ben Tennyson

-Bene- Continuò l'osmosiano sempre con un ghigno sul volto -Così posso fare questo-

E questa colta il bacio non fu interrotto da niente e nessuno. Ben presto ciò che era nato come un semplice sfiorasi di labbra divenne un bacio sempre più intenso e appassionato. Tanto che una volta che si furono separati, dopo una buona manciata di minuti, entrambi avevano il fiato corto e il respiro affannato

-Dopo questo … siamo ufficialmente insieme, vero?-

-Tu che dici, Benji?- Disse Kevin facendogli l'occhiolino e guadagnando uno sguardo imbarazzato del ragazzo -Avanti, vi riaccompagno alla porta mademoiselle- Disse imitando un mezzo inchino

-La smetti di fare il cretino- Gli rispose con tanto di occhiataccia made in Tennyson. Kevin rise mentre posava un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e con lui si incamminava verso la porta

-Sai non sei molto convincente con tutto il trucco sbavato- E questa volta si becco una gomitata nelle costole

-Questa te la potevi anche risparmiare, Kevin-

-In effetti- Rispose massaggiandosi la parte lesa -Mi hai fatto male lo sai? Non sei per niente carino-

-Ma mi ami lo stesso- Cavolo, era tornato il solito sbruffone

-Sì, sì. Se lo dici tu-

-Hey!-

Si fermarono davanti alla porta

-È tardi, i tuoi non saranno dietro alla porta ad aspettarti con il fucile in mano?- Ben lo guardò come se gli fosse cresciuta un'altra testa. Ma che domanda era?

-Non credo, sapevano che era una missione quindi il mio coprifuoco è stato temporaneamente spostato-

-Uhm- Grande risposta eloquente di Kevin Levin. Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio

-Q-Quindi ci vediamo domani?- Chiese speranzoso Ben

-Sì, ti passo a prendere e ti posto a scuola-

-Che grande gesto galante- Gli disse prendendolo in giro

-Approfitta della generosità del tuo ragazzo- Ben arrossì al termine ma ne fu più che felice

-Va bene, grazie. Allora buona notte- Kevin si chinò per dargli un ultimo bacio

-'Notte-

-Ti amo-

-Anch'io-

***Fine***

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Gwen e Julie non seppero se essere stupite o meno quando il giorno dopo sia Ben che Kevin avevano quello stupido sorriso sulla faccia che tentavano di nascondere in maniera davvero penosa. Così mentre erano in macchina con Kevin ad aspettare il giovane eroe che prendeva il suo smoothy decisero di confrontarsi con il ragazzo

-Allora vi siete almeno baciati ieri?- Chiese Gwen con un tono pragmatico ma sempre curioso. Kevin per poco non morì di crepacuore

-Cosa? Ma che domande sono?-

-Forse dovevi girarci un po' intorno. Ho paura che lo perdiamo- Disse lievemente preoccupata Julia

-Con la fatica che ho fatto per tentare di metterli assieme? Io voglio tutti i particolari! Allora, racconta!-

-Un momento, tutta quella cosa ieri l'avevi organizzata tu?- Non ci capiva più niente, ma Gwen non aveva una cotta per lui?

-Diciamo che per una volta quegli alieni sono stati utili. L'idea mi è venuta così all'improvviso e se non fosse stato per Julie che ha cucito il vestito non saprei come avrei fatto. Ah, e se te lo stai chiedendo, no non mi interessi più. Mi era stufata di aspettare-

-Okay. Quindi significa che abbiamo il via libera?-

-Ovvio! Te l'ho detto! Ora i particolari!-

-Alt prima ci sono due cose che dobbiamo discutere- Disse per poi rivolgersi alla giapponese –Julie non sapevo fossi così brava a cucire. Sai ora che ci penso ci sono un paio di abiti che vorrei Ben vestisse …-

-Di cosa state parlando, eh Kevin?- Disse Ben affacciato al finestrino abbassato, smoothy in mano. Dal suo sguardo si capiva che sapeva _benissimo_ cosa stava pensando il _suo_ ragazzo -Non ci pensare nemmeno, mi sono capito?- Concluse entrando in macchina -Io non mi vesto più da ragazza-

La discussione sembrò finire lì, ma prima che le ragazze scendessero al centro commerciale per fare compere Kevin riuscì a bisbigliare loro, senza farsi sentire da Ben, un "Ci sentiamo più tardi".

Quella sera stessa Julie e Gwen iniziarono la loro opera di sartoria sotto stretta richiesta di Kevin.

E tutti furono contenti … okay forse Ben lo sarebbe stato un po' di meno …

***Fine Omake***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario:<strong>

[1] Umalieni nella versione italiana

[2] Cavalieri immortali nella versione italiana

[3] Gelone nella versione italiana

[4] Supremi nella versione italiana

[5] Risolutori nella versione italiana

[6] Frase presa dalla sesta puntata della prima serie di Alien Force

[7] Vuoto Totale nella versione italiana

* * *

><p>-Ciao a tutti!- ndRan<p>

-Per quale motivo sei così eccitata?- ndJane

-Come perché questa è la mia prima ficcy su Ben 10 e anche la prima su un cartoon e non un anime o manga. Cavolo era da tanto che volevo scriverla!- ndRan

-Visto quanto ti sei appassionata a questa cosa- ndJane

-Guarda che Ben 10, soprattutto Alien Force e Ultimate Alien, sono assolutamente fantastici! E poi Kevin e Ben sono così ovvi! Con il passato che hanno avuto e le situazioni attuali, cavolo! E poi c'è un'altra piccola cosuccia _**[ATTENZIONE: Chi non ha visto **_**Ben 10: Alien Swarm**_** stia attento SPOILER!]**_ e per farlo quoto la mia omonima presente nel film

Elena: "Un'auto. Il tuo amico ti ha costruito un'auto!"

Cavolo ha ragione quale normale amico (anche se è il tuo migliore amico) non solo ti regala un'auto per il tuo 16° compleanno, ma addirittura te la costruisce! E che auto oserei dire. È assolutamente fantastica, super figa, con un casino di tecnologia aliena e forse anche più stratosferica di quella di Kevin che già di suo spaccava forte.

E quando Ben dice: "Mi piace!" mentre la sta guidando …

Kevin rispode: "Ovvio, l'ho costruita _io_"

Non l'aveva pensata perché fosse perfetta? Per poi darla a Ben … Uhm va bhè

E poi ho capito che tutta questa cosa dei plumbers e Ben è casualmente verde, ma andiamo … Kevin non è il tipo da verniciare la sua auto di verde (e anche un po' di nero) senza un motivo preciso. Il fatto poi che quando lo incontrano l'auto ha già la sua bella mano di vernice è sospetta. Non l'ha forse dipinta di quel colore perché gli ricordava gli occhi di qualcuno?- ndRan

-Wow, cavolo. Stai calma se no esplodi- ndJane

-Sì, sì, ora sono più calma. Comunque ho utilizzato i nomi originali perché sinceramente spaccano molto di più di quelli italiani e io leggendo solo ficcy in inglese mi ero abituata con quei termini. Mi scuso se ho solo utilizzato Big Chill e Echo Echo ma sono i miei alieni preferiti. Il primo lo adoro con le ali ripiegate a mantello, mentre il secondo è semplicemente adorabile. Quando poi Ben parla con se stesso e ogni volta Kevin glielo fa notare. Cavolo adoro anche Kevin (ha 16 anni, quando ne aveva 11 volevo solo strozzarlo come anche piccolo Ben tra l'altro) i suoi commenti o le sue battute mi fanno morire e quando dice qualcosa di troppo e si becca l'occhiataccia da entrambi i cugini è esilarante- ndRan

-L'immagine del vestito di Ben lo abbiamo preso da un'immagine (http : / / jew - girl13 . deviantart . com / favourites / 39632122 # / d2r63k2)(togliendo gli spazzi ovviamente) che ne ha ispirato l'intera ficcy, speriamo che la nostra descrizione abbia reso l'idea- ndJane

-La parte della dichiarazione non mi convince molto. All'inizio avevamo un'altra idea ma ci è sfuggita. Alla fine ci siamo inventate questa ed è Kevin il primo a dirlo '_Ti amo_'. Fufufu che romanticone- ndRan

-È la One-shot più lunga che abbiamo mai scritto fin'ora. Quasi 13 pagine piene di Word, carattere Times New Roman 12, con bordo margine di 1 cm. Siamo anche le prime ad avere scritto qui una Bevin se la vista non ci ha ingannate- ndJane

-Abbiamo in mente almeno altre tre ficcy, ma sono tutte piuttosto lunghe ed elaborate il che ci richiederà molto tempo, non contando quelle che dobbiamo scrivere sugli altri anime e manga … ah, mi sento male solo al pensarci! ndRan

-Credo che per ora basti. Leggete e commentate- ndJane

-Baci- ndRan&Jane


End file.
